Blind Love
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Toph and Katara’s boredom unfurls while Aang is in town.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Love

an Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfic

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.

PLOT: Toph and Katara's boredom unfurls while Aang is in town.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I'm heading into town. You guys want anything?" Aang, the Avatar, turned as he spoke to his female cohorts.

"Hello? WE'RE GIRLS!" Shouted Toph as she picked flecks of dirt from her feet. For a Royal Earth-Bender, Toph Bei Fong was surprisingly crass and boyish. This adventure was a welcome change from the prim-and-proper lifestyle of a princess. The hardships associated with it actually attracted her into it more. She enjoyed the frequent lack of "proper" hygiene and irregular sleeping patterns. Katara and Sokka were good company even though they could be annoying every once in a while. Lately, Katara had acted as a sort of mother figure toward Toph. Perhaps she was making up for feeling some kind of guilt at losing her mother. Whatever katara's reasons, Toph felt some comfort in the waterbender.

"No, I think we're good. Someone should scout for us. Hey brother, do you want to look out for us?" Sokka was balancing his boomerang. When Katara called his name, he dropped it on a napping Momo, frightening him. Toph felt Momo leave the ground in flight and put in her comment.

"HA! Sokka watching guard? That's like me wearing a blindfold: useless! He couldn't even tell if Appa was coming at him."

"Listen everyone. Fire nation rogues nearly caught us a few days ago. They might still be on our trail. If you see anything suspicious Sokka, have Momo come get me in town, okay?" The flying monkey landed on Aang's shoulder and chattered agreeably. "And for that matter Toph, if you sense any movements in the ground, have Momo get me too okay?" The earthbender gave a nonchalant hand gesture and shifted a weed back and forth in her mouth.

"Right then. Be right back." The Avatar slung a pack across his shoulder and set out for the nearby town.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Said Sokka as Momo harangued him for stepping on his tail.

"Who knows? He likely will spend all of our money on something he really doesn't need based on the weight of his footfalls as he left." Toph stretched her limbs out and yawned. Katara said nothing but looked out at Aang's disappearing figure. When she found him in the ice long ago, Katara knew that it was her destiny to find him. Since then she had developed a liking to him, one being stronger than a friendship, but something short of love. Perhaps Katara felt this way because she believed Aang could and would end the Fire Nation instigated war that turned all the once peaceful Nations against each other.

"Eh...Whatever. Momo! How about you watch guard while I nap?" Sokka's proposition got the primate off his back. While Momo seemed to be displeased at this laziness, he perched himself in a tree to stand sentry.

"Sokka! How lay-about are you?"

"Don't worry sis. Momo's a better guard as his ears are more sensitive!" Said Sokka as he lay down in Appa's fur. The two adjusted themselves before falling into slumber.

"Toph…What was the Earth Kingdom like before the invasion?" Katara spoke.

"Eh…same as it is now I guess. The Dai Li are prevalent in the city and rat out Fire Nation spies."

"Do you really think that's what they do? I mean, they did swear loyalty to the Fire Nat-" katara was interrupted by Toph.

"SSSHHH!!! If they hear you talking like that, who knows what could happen!"

"That's assuming there's anyone around to hear us…"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Just you and me."

"You mean you and I?" Katara corrected Toph and sat down on the ground beside her. Toph was slightly irritated with this grammatical instruction.

"Yes…you and I…" Katara snuggled particularly close to Toph, causing her to question why.

"What's with you, so friendly all of a sudden?" The Earth bender's inquiry was ignored.

"You seem to like sitting on the ground, even when there are more comfortable positions available."

"Of course. I'm an Earth bender. It is well that I'm in contact with rock or soil as often as possible!" Katara pointed to Toph's feet.

"I can tell. Your little piggies need a washing!"

"No way! I'd lose a good percentage of my Earth-bending skill!" Katara's eye suddenly took on a degree of glassiness.

"Don't worry Toph. You won't need to bend Earth for what I'm about to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"HEY! What are you doing?" Toph was surprised as Katara grabbed her ankles and wrapped a band of water around her waist and wrists, freezing Toph in place but leaving her feet free. She tried to escape, but with no avail.

"I'm gonna see just how "dirty" you are, Toffee!" Katara upheld Toph's foot in her hands and ran her finger down the soiled sole. It was tough and hard from years of walking barefoot but not without some girlish charm. "You have cute feet Toph. I wonder what they taste like…" Katara leaned forward, pressing her nose into Toph's angelic toes and sniffed strongly. The odor was not foul or stinky, nor piquant or pleasant. It smelled simply of skin and dirt. Katara continued to love Toph's foot by licking all over it, creating a mud-like substance of mixed together saliva and dirt. Toph was being tickled by this sensation and in response wriggled her dirty digits on Katara's face, smearing mud all over her. With her other hand, Katara began rubbing Toph's other foot and massaging her thick sole. Toph was beginning to succumb to the tickling and thus began to laugh hysterically.

"WA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT KATARA! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!" The hilarious Earthbender was forced to be worked on by Katara's tongue and fingers unbearably. It tickled so much that Toph wet herself.

"I love your feet Toph. They're so sexy. I want to consume them!"

"THAT'S GRAND AND ALL BUT LET ME BE! I THINK I WILL PASS OUT SOON!" Toph's words were wobbly with amusement. Katara began to slow, letting Toph's tired foot fall after one last moan-inducing lick. After being released from the bands, Toph's cackling slowed to deep breaths as Katara leaned over her.

"Did that feel good, Toph?" Mud dripped from Katara's mouth onto Toph's face as she spoke, marring her perfect visage with little brown splotches. Katara brushed a lock of Toph's black hair away from her face and gazed into her eyes. They were enthralling, beautiful cyan eyes that were at once both blank with blindness yet intense with emotion and character.

"Yes it tickled, but maybe you shouldn't attract attention by making me yell so loudly!" Katara suddenly put her tongue in Toph's mouth, bringing her head closer to get deeper in. Toph was bewildered by this and nearly tossed Katara off of her, but she was too tired from the previous bout of tickling. She lay there, being French-kissed by the water bender. Katara groaned sensually and closed her eyes. She moved her mouth about on Toph's face, licking her nose, eyes, chin, and neck. Warm breath on Toph's nape made her respirations hasten with satisfaction.

"Katara…what is the meaning of this?!" Toph inquired.

"Toph, I've been so lonely since this adventure began. I'm sick of pleasuring myself. I want someone to do it for me, and that someone is you. Please Toph, touch me down there. I'm so horny!"

"What are you, a lesbian or something? You do know the repercussions the Fire nation has put on homosexuality, right? They could shackle us up for life!"

"Perhaps, but I don't really care. All I want right now is you." These words eased Toph's tenseness. She removed her hands from Katara's chest (from when she was trying to heave Katara off) and rested them on katara's back. She ran them up and down along her blue robe. Katara began to trace downward with her face and rose. There, in the wilderness, Katara began to undress before the young Earthbender. She revealed her supple breasts and flawless hour-glass figure but stopped before getting to the waist.

"Oh….yeah. Toph…there's something you should know…"

"What is it now? I thought you wanted to fuck around!" Toph's use of this adult expletive signaled to Katara that she too was aroused.

"Um… I'm not exactly a normal girl. Are you ready to find out why?" Toph was growing impatient.

"Come on! What, do you have a crap-load of pubic hair or something? Not like it will matter, I can't see. Besides, I like a 'lil hair!"

"Well, yes, and I have this." Katara let her garment fall to the ground. She now was completely nude with her robe bunched around her knees. If Toph had the ability to see, she would have been blown away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Go ahead Toph, look with your hands." Said katara. Toph raised a hand and touched Katara's penis.

"WOW! I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Toph exclaimed as she made contact with Katara's crotch. While Katara had a feminine figure and body, she did not have such feminine genitals. In fact, her semi-erect penis had a good inch on her brother Sokka's.

"SSSHHH!!! You'll wake Sokka! He can't see us like this!" katara whispered loudly to an amazed Toph, who was playing with Katara's foreskin, stretching it back and forth over her glans.

"Okay, but really? A penis? I was expecting a vagina but I guess I can roll with this. And…rock…" With this wisecrack, Toph began to move her smooth hand up and down Katara's hard cock. She performed a hand-job for a while that made Katara sigh softly with pleasure. After a bit, Toph began to massage Kat's brown balls, shifting them about in her other hand. Katara put her hands on Toph's head and began moving it close, trying to give a clue that she wanted Toph to use her mouth now. Katara felt Toph's small, warm mouth slide over her foreskin covered dick-head. She really was in pleasure now, and thus began to moan louder and close her eyes.

"It feels so good Toph. Oh yes…suck me…." Toph moaned with a cock-filled mouth and began to blow kat faster. With her hands, she stroked Kat's cock at the base and simultaneously fingered her butt-hole. The pleasure was getting stronger and stronger. Before it got too strong, Katara wanted to go all the way with Toph. "Toph…please let me put it in." Toph made sure to passionately slurp the head of Katara's penis before popping it out of her mouth.

"Okay! I thought you would never ask." Toph removed her clothes (she was ready to do so as they were beginning to smell from the earlier loss of bladder control) and lay back on the bare Earth. She spread her legs which revealed her maiden vagina, which was moist from the felatio. Katara said nothing as she got into position above Toph's delicious body. The tip of her dick entered Toph's vagina. Katara felt the warm interiors of Toph's wonderful pussy and began to move her penis in and out. Being a virgin, it hurt at first for Toph. Losing her hymen made her squeak in pain, but Katara helped Toph by giving her words of comfort.

The two girls started to cry quietly in intense ecstasy. It didn't take long for Katara to become overtaken by sexual bliss and pump Toph even faster. The ring of flesh on Katara's dickhead popped in and out of the Earthbender's tight twat. Toph deliriously chanted her name, accentuating every syllable with each hump: KA-TAR-A! KA-TAR-A! KA-TAR-A! If anyone was listening in or watching, they did not care. The world of joy they were drowning made their climaxes approach. Katara, kissing Toph and pinching her nipples, came inside Toph's pussy with great force after one last burst of quick energy. Her penis squirteFd several streams into Toph's equally overwhelmed body, filling up her uterus with jizz. After the pleasure declined, Katara pulled out with a trickle of semen. She lay next to Toph's panting body and gingerly pecked her with a kiss on her sweat-studded forehead.

"Wow Toph. You really "rocked" my word. Get it? Rocked? Earth…Ben….ding…."

"Ya-ya!" Toph acknowledged Kat's sarcasm and sat up, letting more of Kat's cum drip out. "You really came hard. It must have felt good."

It did. I hope it did for you too."

"Of course. My pussy's still tingling! But there's one thing…I…hope I won't get pregnant. A baby is the last thing we need out here."

"No, don't worry. I'm sterile. If I could impregnate you, I wouldn't have risked it by making love to you. My abnormal organs aren't exactly like male ones. Being I'm still part female, I have the ability to produce semen, but not sperm. In other words, I could cum inside of you all day and there is not a chance in all the four nations that you could ever conceive a child!"

"Oh really? Well, we'll just have to do this more often, huh?" Toph said, taking a breath, and began to slip back into her clothes when a voice startled her.

"Oh come on guys! I'm so close!" The voice belonged to Sokka. He was furiously beating his meat to the sight of his sister and a pre-teen Earth bender in the nude. Katara swept her clothes over her naked body and shouted at the sleazy Sokka.

"YOU PERVERT! How could you be doing that!? It's so…wrong!" Sokka's voice was shaky as he spoke and wacked-off at the same time.

"I couldn't help it. I've had sexual tension on this trip too. What you two were doing turned me on so much that I had to release some stress!" Katara and Toph used their clothes are barriers againt Sokka's eyes. Seeing Sokka like that, in the nude, should normally have been unappealing, being he was her brother. After taking Toph's virginity, though, Katara's mind was just as dirty as Sokka's. She turned toward Toph and whispered something in her ear. Sokka stood there, leaning in to listen. He felt his balls about to burst when Toph's mouth curved into a devious, desirable grin. Katara, equally devious, turned slowly to Sokka, whose orgasm occurred when he heard what Katara said.

"Hey bro, how's about you join in? I think we're ready to go another round!"

Sokka wished he had saved his seed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sokka rode out his ejaculation before speaking. His cum was thick and plentiful when he spoke to Katara. "You want me do to you?"

"yeah. Toph and I want you too!" In Sokka's mind, the red flag or having sex with his sister seemed unethical and wrong. This was strongly illegal even before the Fire Nation invaded. Despite this, he found himself approaching the girls while undressing, not hearing himself speak. Before he knew it, he had his sister's round rear in his hands, while the dark-haired Toph stood beside them with a blank expression.

"Okay then, Sokka. Since you obviously can't put it in her pussy, because she doesn't have one, I figured you could do her doggy-style while licking my asshole. How's that sound?" Sokka looked down at his erect penis, aiming against Kat's marvelous butt.

"That's AWESOME! But…how's that going to work?" He was insanely horny when Katara spread her butt-cheeks, preparing to take her brother's cock in it.

"Already ahead of you." Said Toph. The Earthbender raised her hands in a combat-like fashion which caused four small earthen pillars to jut up from the ground around Katara. Toph then Climbed up on them and positioned herself above katara's back. As the three sinful teens were now positioned, Katara was on her hands and knees, getting ready for anal sex with Sokka. Toph, hovering above Katara, had her butt in front of Sokka so that he could toss her salad.

"Ready when you are, loverboy!" Toph wiggled her maddeningly cute ass in front of Sokka, who inserted his dick into Katara's warm anus. She reacted with a somewhat painful flinch at her brother's girth. It was bigger than what she expected, despite having seen it casually in the past when he had to urinate. As Sokka railed Katara, he began to tongue Toph's butt-hole, tasting and smelling her taint. He shoved his face in Toph's ass, drunk with pleasure, and wagged his tongue wildly about. As Sokka fornicated with the two girls, his body became consumed by lust, causing him to vocalize in gratification.

"AH! Oh Sokka! You're so big! It's because you like fucking your sister, you dirty, dirty fiend, huh?"

"Ya sis, it feels so much better than my hand!" Sokka continued to nail his sister and slurp Toph's quivering sphincter. Toph loved the sensation in her butt. The pleasure made her reach down and grab hold of Katara's boobs, which were swinging around from Sokka humping her (Katara's penis was also flopping about). She pinched Kat's sensitive nipples and groped her large breasts. Sokka stuck his finger in Toph's vagina while still licking her anally.

"So Sokka, what's your impressions so far of Toph's nice little butt?" Said Toph referring to herself in the third person. Sokka took a pause from his licking to talk. Whenever he was empowered or confident (like doing sexual things), he had a knack for being suave, but in a cheesy way.

"Well Toph, it tastes a little…crappy."

"OH YOU!" Toph said through her pleasurable moaning.

Among the adventurers, an air of mutual satisfaction summoned itself. Almost telepathically, they paced themselves so that their orgasms would all hit at the exact same time. Toph confessed that she was about to cum, so, Sokka, not quite there yet, fucked Katara faster than ever.

"AAAAANNNNN!!! OOOOHHHHH SSS….SSSOOOOKKKKKAAAA!!! OH YES! FUCK MEEEE!!!" Katara was going to cum as she now masturbated with a free hand. Her dick and ass soon made her pleasure peak, along with Sokka and Toph. Coincidentally, they ejaculated not only from being genitally stimulated, but because they derived pleasure from knowing others were cumming too. Katara, Sokka, and Toph cried out for some time in enjoyment. The lovers' plateaus of pleasure over, they stay in position, breathing deeply and sighing in relief. Katara was the first to break the silence.

"H…hey bro, where's Momo…gone to? He would've had some kind of reaction when we started doing it…"

"H…he's gone….that must mean he detected som-!" Sokka was cut off as a net was cast over him and the two girls. With his cock still in his sister's ass Sokka was distracted by ejaculatory bliss, not able to reach for his boomerang. They were caught, helpless, and neither Aang nor Momo were present to free them. Despite struggling, the net did not give. Looking around through the gaps in the rope, the troupe saw a number of Fire Nation foot-soldiers, clad in fearsome red armor and dragon-like masks. They gathered around the nets, seeming to chuckle to themselves over their impressive catch. Some pointed to the girls and elbowed the soldier next to them in a comradely fashion, suggesting something sinister.

Katara, thankfully, landed with her penis covered by her body. If it was discovered that she had one, it would probably be something the oppressive Fire Nation would find "undesirable", and treat her all the more harshly. Toph knew this, and discreetly made a hole for Katara hardness by disguising an earth-bending maneuver with her fidgeting to escape the net. A new Fire bender appeared. Other than being a woman, it was hard to tell exactly who had entered the fray. Her presence earned her undivided attention from all the other grunts. With a wave of her hand, they began dragging Toph, Katara, and Sokka into the wilderness.

Momo had already escaped. He heard the approaching Fire Nation sneaks long before anyone else. Knowing it was too late, he had to fetch Aang back to the camp quickly as possible. Upon arrival, Aang had only drag-marks from the nets to go on which led him to figure the Fire Nation had a base nearby. He withdrew his staff and skirted into the woods in the direction of a far-off smoke, hovering above the trees to save his friends from the dreadful clutches of the Fire Nation.

-STAY TUNED FOR THE SHOCKING CONCLUSION OF THE "BLIND LOVE" SERIES: "PRISONERS OF THE FLAMES!"


End file.
